1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid cartridge.
2. Description of Related Art
A known ink-jet recording apparatus is configured to record an image on a medium by ejecting ink stored in an ink cartridge from nozzles onto the medium. When ink is used up, the ink cartridge is replaced.
A known apparatus, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,949,459, has a container receiving station configured to receive an ink container, and the container receiving station has latching features. The ink container has corresponding latching features. When the ink container is inserted into the container receiving station, the latching features of the ink container engage the corresponding latching features of the container receiving portion, and thereby the ink container is locked in the container receiving station against urging forces of springs.
In the known apparatus, when the ink container is removed from the container receiving station, the ink container needs to pivot from an attitude in which the latching features of the ink container engage the corresponding latching features of the container receiving portion to an attitude in which the latching features of the ink container do not engage the corresponding latching features of the container receiving portion, so that the ink container is moved toward the outside of the container receiving station by the urging force of springs. Therefore, it is desirable that the ink container can pivot smoothly.